Ginny's Decision: Harry or Malfoy
by RedHeadWeasley
Summary: ok, this was my first ever fanfiction (when i was like 12) and im not sure just how good it is (or bad), so plz read&review! rated PG for strong language in later chappys!
1. Chappy 1

Alright everyone, this fic u are about to read was my very first one I wrote (i was like 12 or so), and I have to admit, it does seem a little childish. Im not sure if it has a plot really.... Anywho, please review, if u liked it or didn't like it, plz let me know!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Shut up, Ron! And give me back my diary!" yelled Ginny, running down the stairs after her brother.

" 'Dear Diary,'" Ron read, " 'I think I'm in love with Harry. I can't believe I won't see him all summer.' Come on Ginny, you know you like him, just admit it!"

"No," said Ginny, getting very mad, "Now give it back!"

"Fine," said Ron calmly, "Wait 'till Draco hears about this!"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wanna bet?"

"No! You can't!" screamed Ginny, getting scared.

Ginny Weasley is the youngest and only girl in her family. She was often getting teased by her brothers and always getting hand-me-downs. It was her fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she had a boyfriend. Draco Malfoy.

Despite the fact that she had a boyfriend, she had a crush on the famous Harry Potter. If Draco ever found out he would hurt her.

"Ron, please don't," she pleaded.

"Alright," replied Ron, "I was only joking!"

"Don't joke about things like that!"

"Why not?"

"Because.....just don't!" she screamed and ran out the door crying.

Ginny had trouble with Draco in the past. He caught her cheating on him once and threatened to harm her if she did it again. However, she often got the feeling that he was cheating on her. Ginny always thought about breaking up with him. But whenever she tried, Draco's sexy blue eyes made her somehow think differently. Ron didn't know about these things.

She was running for so long that she didn't realize she ran into a muggle town, far from the Burrow. She didn't care and just kept running.

"Ginny?" said a voice.

She stopped, looked up, and shouted, "Oh my gosh!" She was taken by total surprise, off guard. "H...Harry?" stuttered Ginny, "What are you doing here? Where am I?"

"I was gonna ask you the same question," laughed Harry, "You somehow got your way onto Privet Drive, where I live."

"Oh...." Said Ginny, slightly embarrassed. "I must have run too far. Ron got me so mad!" She paused for a moment. "Oh Harry!" she cried and flew into his arms. She let go rather quickly though.

Harry stood there shocked. "Whoa, what was that for?"

_'Oh gosh'_ thought Ginny, _'I can't believe I just did that_.' "Harry," she started, "I'm scared!"

"Don't be. Come on I'll take you home."

"Oh no! I don't remember which direction to go," Ginny sounded terrified.

"No problem, I'll take you on my Firebolt. I remember from when Ron and the twins took me."

"Ok," replied Ginny, shivering. Harry hugged her tightly. Ginny was on cloud nine!

Suddenly a shadow loomed over them. "Unhand her Potter!"


	2. Chappy 2

Ello ello all! Heehee, I love that phrase.

**Manfoot:** thx! Heehee, rick.... That joke will rever get old....

**AnimagisInTraining:** im glad u liked it, heres the next chapter!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** if I owned any of this, do u think id be here typing this up right now?

* * *

"And cut!" yelled director Chris Columbus, "Great acting Bonnie, Dan. Perfect entrance Tom." The cast just finished filming the first few scenes of the new Harry Potter movie. "Now Bonnie, when 'Harry' hugs you, you need to have more of a 'dreamy' look on your face," Chris demonstrated.

"Ok," replied Bonnie, turning slightly red, and started giggling uncontrollably.

"Alright, that's enough for today," said Chris.

Tom walked over to Bonnie, "Great job today," he whispered in her ear.

"Thanks," she replied shyly.

"Oh yea, stay away from Potter!" he recited

"And you stay away from.....uh.....," She forgot her line.

Tom laughed, "Ha ha ha! Alright, see you tomorrow Bonnie!"

"See ya Tom!" and she took off towards her dressing room. When she reached the door, the sight shocked her. Dan and Emma were on the floor with blood on their faces and robes. "Emma! Dan! Oh my gosh! What happened?" She ran over to them and kneeled next to Dan.

He slowly opened his eyes.

* * *

Ok, I know that chapter was abnormally short, but I had to have that cliff hanger! Hehe, im so evil....


	3. Chappy 3

No reviews....[sniff] oh well, here's the next part anyways.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the actors (though I wish... wouldn't that be fun?)

* * *

"Got ya!" he said, and he and Emma sat up laughing.

"Oh guys!" she said and gave them a playful punch in the arm, "You really had me scared!"

"Sorry," laughed Dan.

"Yea, sorry," Emma giggled.

"But you had to see your face! Priceless!" Dan said now laughing uncontrollably.

"Just another one of Dan's practical jokes!" Emma laughed.

Suddenly Tom burst through the door. "Bonnie? What happened? I heard you yelling!" Tom said in a panic stricken voice, "And what the hell happened to you two?" he asked referring to Emma and Dan.

"Just another one of Dan's practical jokes!" Bonnie replied between laughs.

"Oh....." said Tom turning slightly red.

Emma spoke up, "Well, I better get changed. You probably should too, Dan."

"Ok, I'll be there in a sec," he replied.

Emma and Tom left. Dan turned to Bonnie, who was still on the floor. "Bonnie," he started, "if you ever need anything, just let me know. I may be a practical joker, but for you, I'd do anything." He leaned forward and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Then he left.

Bonnie was in shock. She always liked Dan as a friend, and now he just kissed her. The only problem was, she liked Tom, and Tom liked her. But she had a secret that if anyone found out she would be in danger. She decided to talk to Emma about it later. Bonnie quickly changed her clothes and gathered her things together.

There was a sudden knock at the door. "Hey Bonnie," it was Tom, "I have something I wanted to ask you."

"Ok, shoot."

"Well....Doyouwannagooutwithme?" he asked rather quickly.

"Tom," Bonnie said, "you have to speak slowly and clearly."

"I said," Tom spoke more slowly, "Do you want to go out with me?" his cheeks going red.

"Oh Tom," she replied, shocked, "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to think about it."

Tom turned really red now, "Oh, alright," and he left.

Bonnie caught up with Emma as she was coming out of her dressing room. "Emma!" she called, "I need to talk to you!"

"Alright, lets go get lunch and we can talk then," suggested Emma.

"Good idea, I'm starved!" said Bonnie.

"So tell me your problem," Emma said as they sat down to lunch.

"Well," Bonnie started, "You know how Tom and I liked each other right?"

"Yes go on."

"Yea, well, before we left he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"So what's the problem?"

"Today, when you and Dan pulled that joke, after you left, he said he cared for me and he would do anything for me and then he kissed me, Emma, I think I'm starting to like Dan!"

"Well my best advise is, try going with Dan. Besides, Tom has a girlfriend. Her name is Amber. I don't know why he asked you out."

"Thanks Emma," Bonnie gave her friend a hug and left.

On the way home, Bonnie started to think. _'Should I listen to Emma or go with Tom? The movie has become real. Now it's my decision: Harry or Malfoy?'_


End file.
